Field
The present disclosure relates to crimping dies and, more particularly, to crimping dies for making bends.
Description of the Related Art
Many portable power tools are hand held tools that use electric motors to drive a working head used to perform various tasks, such as crimping, drilling, shaping, fastening, grinding, polishing, heating, etc. There is a segment of the portable tool product market that incorporate a hydraulic pump to enable the working head to apply a relatively large amount of force or pressure for a particular task. Such tools may operate with a hydraulic pump actuated by a battery powered electric motor. Battery powered hydraulic power tools are employed in numerous applications to provide an operator with a desired flexibility and mechanical advantage. For example, operators of crimping tools used for making crimping connections, such as crimping large power connectors onto large conductors, may need added force to crimp such large conductors, e.g., #8 conductors and larger, to suitable connectors. As another example, operators of cutting tools attempting to cut large conductors, e.g., #8 conductors and larger, benefit greatly when utilizing hydraulic power which enables the operator to apply greater force to quickly and cleanly cut such large conductors.
Heretofore, technicians working in the field have been required to carry with them wire lugs of various shapes and sizes. The wire lugs are generally aluminum or copper, although other metals and/or alloys may be utilized as suitable. The wire lugs generally include a wire receiving part and a connection part. The wire lugs are currently manufactured in straight form or in preformed angles where the wire receiving part of the wire lugs are at an angle relative to the connection part of the lug. Thus, in the field, service personnel need to carry with them numerous different angled types of lugs in the event they are needed for a particular job.
What is needed is a system that allows technicians in the field to carry just straight wire lugs. The wire lugs can then be bent by the technician at desired angles as suitable for a particular job.